The invention relates to a threaded tubular connection for a tubular string which is subjected to dynamic bending loads, comprising a male tubular element provided with a male threaded portion and a female tubular element provided with a female threaded portion.
That type of threaded connection is intended for making strings for hydrocarbon or the like wells.